


I Miss You

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma gives Killian a phone... they will be apart for 2 or 3 days. and they miss each other so much. Killian calls her every 2/3 hours to hear her voice. she doesnt call him because she isnt sure he knows how to pick up the phone. but she misses him sooo much-Everyone knows it... later he doesnt call for 4 hours and shes worried, something was wrong and she calls him but he wont answer.. 1 hour later he sent her a text,I miss you, Emma. David showed him how (hours ago) I miss you you too, call me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

They had only been back in town for about a week when Emma decided it was time to go back to New York. When she told Killian, he nearly had a heart attack.

“Bloody hell, Emma!” he all but yelled, pulling the attention of the entire diner onto them. “Did this week mean nothing? I thought you decided to stop running away, and now you simply want to go back?”

She took his hands in hers, and winced as she realised she could have phrased it better, “I’m not leaving,” she said softly, and his face calmed slightly. “I thought I would go back there, and I left most of the things we have in my apartment, and I just need to go up there for a few days to get all my stuff, and to let Henry say goodbye to all of his friends there. I promise, I’ll come back. I wasn’t lying when I said that my home is here now, with you, with my parents and brother, with my son. I’ll come back to you.”

He relaxed at that, “Good,” he breathed, as he placed a kiss on her lips. “I couldn’t bear it if you left. I don’t know how I can go for a few days without seeing you.”

Emma placed a phone in his hands, “This land has a piece of technology which can let you call people, a phone. I know you’re familiar with them to a degree, but I want to teach you how to call me on it, so whenever you want to talk to me, you can do it. I already put my number in it, and all you have to do is find it.”

She spent a few hours teaching him how to call her, and while she tried to teach him a few other things like texting, or picking up calls, or even how to download an app, those went a bit more poorly.

When the next day came, and it was time for her to leave, she felt a pang in her chest. Henry was slightly excited, knowing he had left a lot of his video games back in New York, but seeing Killian standing there, waiting to see her off made her heart break. Emma pulled him into a tight kiss, holding on to him. He didn’t let go either, and she could tell that he was just as reluctant to do so. She wanted to stay there, and bury her head deep into his chest and stay there. He was so warm, so comforting, and she hated being away from him.

They were barely out of Storybrooke when he called her for the first time, “Emma?” He asked, his voice slightly louder than the norm.

She had placed him on speakerphone, “I’m here, Killian,” she said softly.

“I miss you already, Love,” he said, and his voice sounded like it was full of sorrow.

“I miss you too. I promise that I’ll be home soon,” Emma said.

“Is Henry there too?” he asked, and Henry immediately answered with a quick ‘hi’. The pirate began asking him questions on how phones worked, not wanting to disturb Emma, seeing how she was busy ‘Captaining a land ship’.

It was exactly three hours later when he called again. It was still early in the afternoon, and Emma and Henry just pulled over at a Burger King to get some lunch.

“Emma?” He asked, as if he were still unsure of whether he would hear her voice or not.

“Killian,” she breathed, and her son rolled his eyes at her. “I’m here. How are you?”

“Terribly lonely, Lass. According to your parents, I’ve been moping around their place for the better part of the last few hours, and they told me to call you. Emma, I miss you,” he said, and his voice made her heart hurt.

“I miss you so much, Killian. I just want to be with you,” Emma said, earning her knowing smile from her son.

“As do I, Love. When you come home, I’m going to take you and your son to dinner. I’m going to kiss you, and I’m going to hold you in my arms,” Killian said, and she could hear a faint smile. “I’ll let you go now, and I’ll call you in a few.”

He had called her five times, every three hours, and they had a conversations lasting a few moments each time. Killian told her all the things he wanted to do with her, from showing her the stars, to walking together and talking.

She glanced at her dashboard, and saw that it had been three hours since his last call, but nothing. She was pulling into the parking garage of her apartment, and when they got to their loft, Henry went to his room to change into some pyjamas, while Emma placed her phone on the counter. She hadn’t intended to, but she ended up staring at the phone, waiting for it to ring. Slowly, it became three and a half hours since their last phone call, then four.

“Why don’t you just call him?” Henry asked, as he paused his video game.

“I tried teaching him how to pick up calls, and he didn’t quite grasp it,” Emma said with a frown. “He always ended up declining the call.

“Seriously, Mom. It’s obvious that you want to talk to him,” Henry said, as he came over to grab two bowls of ice cream, something which he insisted on picking up at the store. “You never did this with Walsh, and I doubt you did with any other guy. What you feel for Killian must be stronger than anything you’ve ever felt before.”

She looked at her son, “Would that bother you? I know before you were fine with me and Walsh, but that was before you remembered your father.”

“Mom, I might have wanted you with Dad, but that’s because every kid wants their parents together. I’d be lying if I said I thought you two would work. You really don’t and I realised that in Neverland. Maybe you fit once upon a time, but you don’t anymore. But you and Killian just _click_. Besides, he treats me really well, and he doesn’t have to. He’s a really good guy,” Henry said.

She stared down at her phone, as it lit up, with a chime of a text.

 **Killian:** Sorry I didn’t call, Love. I’ve been trying to master this phone. Your father taught me how to text now! :) Did you know that’s a smiley face? It’s supposed to convey emotion.

Emma smiled as she read what her boyfriend wrote. He would get excited over emoticons. There was another chime and she read it.

 **Killian:** I miss you, Emma. Words cannot properly convey the pain I feel to not be with you.

 **Emma:** I miss you too, Killian. Call me? I want to hear your voice.

Less than a few seconds later, her phone began ringing. Her son put his bowl in the sink and gave her a kiss goodnight as she picked up the call.

They talked for a few hours that night, and Killian told her how David was trying to properly teach him everything. Apparently he ended up annoying her parents as he sat around their place waiting for her, and her father wanted to show him how to send a text so he could do it more often. It had taken him a while to master, seeing as he only had one hand, but he learned it soon enough.

Two days later, when everything was all packed up, and Emma and Henry hit the road, she felt a surge flowing through her. They drove most of the way straight home, and as soon as she stepped out of the car, she threw her arms around Killian’s neck. He had been waiting for her, with a bright grin, and she held on tightly, as her lips pressed against his.

“For God’s sake,” Regina said, as she hugged her son. “You two are so much worse that your parents, Emma. I thought the pirate would die of a lonely heart without you.”

Emma smiled as she looked at him, “Did you think of me?” she asked, teasing him with what he said the last time she had to leave him behind, when she left to escape Pan’s curse.

“Every day,” Killian breathed, as he pulled her in tighter. “Bloody hell, Emma, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” she said, holding on tighter. They eventually broke apart, as she parked the large truck outside the new apartment she had rented from Rumplestilskin, and she joined her family at the diner. Killian was sitting beside her, and he held her hand under the table the entire time. She looked around the room, and she realised just how much she thought of this place as home.


End file.
